


Żywioły

by juana_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i żywioły.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żywioły

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 4 na
> 
> spoilery do 1x01, 1x03 i 2x01, poza tym pre-series

W tradycji helleńskiej wyróżniano cztery żywioły: powietrze, wodę, ziemię i ogień.

 

 _powietrze_

Powietrze zaczyna się tam, gdzie kończy się rurka intubacyjna.

Bierzesz gwałtowny oddech i czujesz, jakby twoje płuca były wypełnione miniaturowymi igiełkami. Oczy zachodzą ci łzami, a w uszach dzwoni cisza. Jak przez mgłę widzisz Sama biegnącego po pomoc. Dusisz się. Miniaturowe igiełki są zimne i ostre, ranią. Zamykasz oczy i przesuwasz dłoń w poszukiwaniu ręki Sama. Nie widzisz nadbiegających lekarzy, nie słyszysz krzyków i poleceń. Dopiero kiedy duża, ciepła dłoń dotyka twoich palców, jeszcze raz próbujesz odetchnąć, a anestezjolog wyjmuje rurkę intubacyjną. Igiełki nie znikają od razu, a powietrze jest gorące, oddychanie boli i musisz się go uczyć od nowa. Powoli otwierasz oczy i patrzysz na Sama, który wygląda, jakby też dopiero uczył się oddychać.

Ojciec przychodzi dopiero rano, kiedy jesteś już po badaniach i rozmowie z Samem. Nie pamiętasz nic, ale czujesz, że coś jest nie w porządku. Lekarz powiedział, że powinieneś był umrzeć. Lekarz powiedział, że takich obrażeń nie da się wyleczyć. A Sam powiedział, że ścigał cię żniwiarz.

Przeprasza cię i zaczynasz się bać. Mówi, że jest z ciebie dumny i jesteś przerażony. A potem każe obiecać ci coś, o co nie ma prawa cię prosić i nagle czujesz, jak powietrze wokół ciebie się ochładza. Zabawne, myślisz. Czy powietrze może zamarznąć? Ojciec tylko uśmiecha się powoli i wychodzi.

Powietrze kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się reanimacja.

 

 _woda_

Woda zaczyna się tam, gdzie kończy się brzeg.

Ze wzniesienia widać jezioro. Jest niepokojąco spokojne i czujesz dreszcz przebiegający ci wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy Andrea odwraca głowę i wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. Lucas podchodzi do brzegu i pochyla się nad jeziorem. Powietrze przeszywa krzyk Andrei, a ty już biegniesz w stronę pomostu, z którego Lucas nagle zostaje wciągnięty do wody.

Skaczesz, zanim nawet zdążysz o tym pomyśleć i gęste nagle wody jeziora zamykają się nad tobą. Otwierasz oczy i rozglądasz się dookoła, ale nie widzisz nic poza czernią i Samem, który wskoczył tuż za tobą. Płyniesz głębiej i nie dopuszczasz do siebie myśli, że może już być za późno.

Jasna bluza Lucasa wyraźnie kontrastuje z ciemnością jeziora. Zaczyna brakować ci powietrza. Łapiesz chłopca pod ramiona i najszybciej jak możesz, płyniesz ku powierzchni, żeby zdążyć zanim powietrze się skończy i woda rozerwie ci płuca.

Woda kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się pomost.

 

 _ziemia_

Ziemia zaczyna się tam, gdzie kończy się łopata.

Kiedy pierwszy raz rozkopujesz grób, serce wali ci jak młotem. Wbijasz łopatę. W dzień padało i ziemia jest teraz miękka, łatwo daje się odgarnąć. Dziura powiększa się wolno, zdecydowanie zbyt wolno, myślisz i odrzucasz kolejną grudę na bok. Starasz się nie zastanawiać nad tym, gdzie jest teraz ojciec i jak sobie radzi (kiedy zostawiał cię przed bramą cmentarza, powiedział tylko, że musisz się spieszyć i odjechał), więc myślisz o Samie, który został u pastora Jima. Chciałeś do niego wczoraj zadzwonić, ale ojciec ci nie pozwolił. Chciałeś zignorować rozkaz, zrobić to potajemnie, ale akurat wszedł tata i powiedział, że musicie jechać.

Przecierasz spocone czoło i zostawiasz na nim smugę mokrej ziemi, której odurzający zapach wdziera ci się do płuc. Zrywa się wiatr i liście na pobliskim drzewie szeleszczą złowieszczo. Odwracasz się, ale nic się na ciebie nie rzuca. Wracasz do pracy. Zostało jeszcze tylko kilkadziesiąt centymetrów.

Telefon odbierasz dopiero po kilku sygnałach. Ojciec krzyczy, że masz się pospieszyć i wymyśla ci, że już dawno powinieneś był skończyć. Nie tłumaczysz się, że łopata jest za ciężka, a dziura jest wyższa od ciebie. Mówisz _tak jest, sir_ i wracasz do kopania.

Ziemia kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się trumna.

 

 _ogień_

Ogień zaczyna się tam, gdzie kończy się ściana.

Budzi cię krzyk mamy i odgłos jej kroków na schodach. Siadasz na łóżku i powoli odgarniasz kołdrę, drugą ręką przecierając oczy. Pisk odgania resztki snu. Stawiasz bose stopy na dywanie i zapominasz o tym, że mama nie pozwala chodzić boso. Otwierasz drzwi i słyszysz wrzask ojca, wołającego mamę. Z pokoju Sammy’ego wydobywa się dziwne, pomarańczowe światło, bucha gorąco. Podbiegasz do drzwi, ale zanim zdążysz wejść do środka, ojciec po raz pierwszy wciska ci w ręce zawiniątko i każe uciekać z domu najszybciej, jak potrafisz.

Nie chcesz patrzyć. Naprawdę nie chcesz. Ale zanim się odwracasz, ojciec odsłania drzwi do pokoju i widzisz ogień na suficie. A pomiędzy czerwonymi płomieniami jasne włosy mamy i jej ulubioną nocną koszulę, do której tyle razy się przytulałeś.

Zawiniątko się porusza i Sammy zaczyna płakać. Wybiegasz z domu i uspokajasz go. Obiecujesz mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że teraz ty będziesz się nim opiekować. Ojciec w biegu łapie was na ręce i odciąga od płonącego domu. W oknie pokoju Sammy’ego widzisz cień człowieka.

Ogień kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się piekło.


End file.
